Changing Direction
by twilight-shopoholic227
Summary: Laryssa is new to this, vampire way of living. She hates every bit of it. All she wanted to do was die! Not live on forever! She hates the world and everything in it. She lives with the Cullen's, and then, the Williams' move to Forks. Who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

"Laryssa, why don't you go shopping today with Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella?" Edward suggested.

"That's such a great idea, Edward, sometimes I think you can read my mind!" Alice giggled.

Only Emmett laughed at her dry humor.

"It sounds good to me!" Rosalie put it.

"I'll only go if Laryssa goes." Bella chimed in.

Bella was my favorite sister, always putting others first.

I hated the rest of them.

You could say I was stupid for not loving them, but I just didn't fit in the picture.

I was more stand-offish.

I didn't try to make friends in my human life.

I didn't see the need.

I had myself, and that was all that matters.

Rosalie was too girly for my likings.

Alice was too annoying and got into your face a lot.

Emmett didn't like me, I didn't like him. That was the end of that.

Edward was okay. He still bothered me, with him reading minds, and all.

Jasper was my favorite brother. He didn't bug me. He never asked questions.

He just observed.

I liked him.

Maybe I liked him even more than Bella.

What did it matter anyway?

Carlisle wasn't that bad. He let me come out of my shell.

That was fine with me.

Esme was cool too. She was my mother I never had.

In my human life, I had a father who drank too much, and a mother who worked too much.

I did most things on my own.

Which was fine with me.

I went to school, came home, and went to bed.

I never did homework, I didn't see the need. If I wasn't going to college, then why even do stupid work?

My life was going no where.

I didn't really care.

Then, I was attacked in the woods.

It was fine with me, though, because I was just about to commit suicide anyway.

Yes, that's how bad it was getting.

The Jasper guy found me, when he and Alice were out furniture shopping for their new home.

They had been hunting.

They took me to Carlisle and he helped me cope with the fact that I was a vampire.

I looked like I was numb on the outside.

I sure as heck wasn't on the inside.

I wanted to know, why didn't I have to die?

Why this?

Why me?

Now, I have to live forever. Unless I try to commit suicide again.

But this is too much fun.

I get to brutally kill animals for food.

How exciting.

I don't mind that part of it much. It's the fact that the Cullen's are always observing me.

They say I dealt with the vampire thing so well.

I didn't care, though.

I just wanted to get out of there.

But then, one day, Bella came to my room and asked me if I would like to talk.

I did.

For some, strange reason I explained everything. She understood.

That's why I decided to stay.

Maybe there was something for me here.

Maybe I could be part of their family.

Nah. I think I'll probably just end up going to the Volturi. I don't know that much about them, though, and that's another reason why I'm staying.

I have to know what they do.

Did I mention I have weird powers?

Yeah, you know, how Edward can read minds??

I can control my thirst like Bella, and I can control anyone's next move.

It doesn't really work that well, though.

I can only change their thoughts in their mind, and I haven't been able to get my powers to the max.

I can make Emmett stick his head in the toilet if I wanted to.

But I don't, because then I would look like a snotty little brat.

I don't want that as a reputation.

Sorry, I got really off track. Back to the story shall we?

"I'm not really up to it. You guys go! Have fun!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Which was really hard because I've never been excited about anything before.

Well, maybe when I found I had the power to dunk Emmett's head in the toilet.

But that was only for a short time because I had to think about the consequences.

Just then, Esme walked into the room.

"What are you girls doing today?" Esme asked, her motherly side showing as she sat on the sofa.

"Alice, Bella, Laryssa, and I are going shopping!" Rosalie cried.

Oh great, how did I get dragged into this??

"Just go Laryssa. Have some fun for once in your life!" Edward said back.

Dang him for reading minds.

"Can I come too, ladies?" Esme asked.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let's go shopping!" I mumbled.


	2. Well, Should I be Excited?

How could one person be so annoying?

She drives me crazy!

Why can't she just leave me alone?

I asked myself these questions as I rode in my Ferrari on the way to school.

I asked Carlisle when I first changed into this monster, if I could have my own car.

I didn't want to ride with anyone else.

I wanted to be alone, as usual.

I pulled in the parking lot and parked next to Edward.

What was he muttering to Emmett?

I leaped gracefully out of the car and walked over to the two men. I tried to get as close to them as possible, without them hearing me.

Alice seemed to notice. Yes, she was the one I was describing earlier.

"If you want to know what's going on, all you have to do is ask!" Alice exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I sighed. I tried to look as if I didn't care, but apparently Alice wasn't fooled.

"There's a new family that's going to move to Forks!" Alice explained.

So? What was the big deal?

"And….?" I questioned.

She lowered her voice so not that many people would notice.

"They are vampires." She said solemnly.

How interesting! Another vampire family here in Forks? That'll turn out well.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I can usually see these things earlier, but lately my vision has been messed up. I don't really know why, though!" Alice babbled.

I nodded and walked ahead of her to talk to Bella.

"A new family in Forks? Is that bad?" I tried to not look that excited.

"Yes. The Williams's. They are a big family, like us!" Bella remarked.

Then, of course, she walked over with Edward.

Those two were inseparable.

I suddenly wished I had someone like that. Someone who loved me, cared for me…..

Dang you Jasper. His stupid mood thing was almost as bad as Edward.

Edward looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I replied, coolly.

He shook his head and walked on.

What was his problem? Was it not possible for him to accept me? I guess not!

Later:

At lunch, we all sat next to each other, as usual. As usual, Rose sat next to Emmett, Alice sat next to Jasper, Bella sat next to Edward, and I was the fifth wheel. As usual, Mike's eyes were goggling over Bella.

"Who's going hunting this afternoon?" Emmett asked, quietly.

We usually went four at a time, but we were all going this time, just at different timings.

"Carlisle, Esme, Laryssa, and Alice are going in fifteen minutes or so, when lunch ends." Edward informed us.

"We're just going to skip school?" I asked skeptically.

You had to give me credit, I've only been a vampire for two years now, and even with my perfect memory I couldn't remember ever skipping school.

"And yes, Laryssa, this is your first time." Edward said, absent mindedly, answering my question.

"We've done it before though!" Rosalie said with a wave of her hand.

"Then Rose, Jasper, you, and I are going hunting tonight?" Emmett asked his face grim.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Come on, Laryssa, we've better get going." Alice motioned to the door. I grabbed my backpack and followed Alice.

We were extra cautious where we fed, and wanted to go under the radar from the Williams's.

The Next Day:

"How many of them are there?" Rosalie asked, anxiously.

"Nine." Alice answered, rubbing her temples, trying to focus.

All of a sudden, when the other four had come back from hunting last night, they seemed anxious and nervous. I had no idea why. They were just another family.

They refused to say anything to me.

They said things to each other behind each other's backs.

But never straight to me did they say anything.

Turns out there were nine in the William's coven:

Ian was the leader.

His wife, Clarissa was part.

Then, there was Chace and Susanna, husband and wife.

Nohra and Elliot were mates.

Elise and Spencer were also drawn together.

There was one odd one. A fifth wheel, like me.

His name was Brenton.

As soon as Bella told me all their names, I quickly favored Brenton because he didn't have a mate, like me.

When we went to school, we met them all in our classes.

I had one in every single class.

Biology was my favorite, because Brenton was in it. But, there was always Edward and Bella I had to contend with.

It was very hard to concentrate in Biology. Especially when Brenton sat next to me.

I had to focus my thoughts somewhere else, or else Edward would read my mind.

Darn it all, Edward.

I finally got a chance to talk with Brenton at the end of class.

"Hi, I'm Laryssa." I introduced myself. Wow, I actually wanted to hang out with this guy for some reason.

This was not normal for me.

"I'm Brenton. But please, call me Brent." He explained.

"Okay, then, Brent, how was your first day here at Forks?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I know you're a vampire." Brent said curtly.

"Excuse me?" I replied, taken a back.

"All the Cullen's are vampires. Just like us." He stared into my eyes.

Talk about breaking the ice!

"How did you," I started.

"We all know. It's obvious. Anyway, we've got a mind reader too."

Whoa. This guy meant business.

But I was strangely attracted to him.

That was okay with me!

I had a good feeling in my gut about Brent.

This was the first feeling in my gut ever in my vampire and human life.

Wow.


End file.
